pokecommunityroleplaycornerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosalyn Rebecca Smith
Rosalyn Rebecca Smith is a character in Pokemon Trainer Academy. She is the youngest of 8 children, and of those 8 only two are girls. Of her seven siblings the only mentioned one is her oldest brother Sage Valerian Smith . Rosalyn was born and raised in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region and She is a wonderful artist and uses that to make her money other than gaining money in battles. She recieved her first Pokemon, a Squirtle she named Jazz from Professor Oak when she ran away from home at 14. She traveled around Kanto and Johto drawing Pokemon and Trainers as well as battling and selling paintings and sketches. At one point she was traded a Togepi egg for one of her drawings. When she turned 15 she recieved a letter from the Trainer Academy and was accepted as part of the Entei Dorm. After getting there she caught a Seviper she named Swampy when she got lost in the Swamp, and later a Skarmory in the mountains in order to help her new friend Jimmy Vincent get to the Pokemon Center. She named the Skarmory Silver. During her time at the academy Rosalyn has evolved her Togepi into a Togetic and a Togekiss and has caught a Horsea she named Belle. Personality: Rosalyn is a very outgoing and creative girl. She had many friends growing up and is self confident and talkative. Her favorite thing to do is draw and she has notebooks filled with drawings of Pokemon. If she sees something she would like to draw she will just pull out her sketch pad and draw it. Some people say that her artistic side is what kept her sane as she grew up. In many ways that is true, Rosalyn uses art as an outlet for her emotions not just through drawing and painting but also through music as well. History: Rosalyn was born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region. She had six older brothers growing up and one sister who by the time Rosalyn was born had already moved into her own home. Her childhood was hectic filled with fighting not just between her brothers but also between her parents as well. Because of this Rosalyn spent all her free time out of the house choosing to spend time on route one keeping clear of the grass and just drawing the trees and the Pokemon she saw. As soon as she turned fourteen she recieved a Squirtle from Professor Oaks lab without her parents permission and started her journey basically running away from home. She traveled through the Kanto region and then the Johto region not fighting gyms but just drawing Pokemon and trainers she saw as well as battling. On her fifteenth birthday she recieved a letter from the Trainer Academy and went to the school acing the battle portion of the exam but failing the practical part by only a few questions. Pokemon: Jazz (Wartortle ♂) Lv. 30 Ability: Torrent Moves: Bubble, Water Gun, Bite, Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball Belle (Togekiss ♀) Lv. 27 Ability: Serene Grace Moves: Aura Sphere, ExtremeSpeed, Psychic, Solar Beam, Sky Attack, Air Slash Swampy (Seviper ♂) Lv. 25 Ability: Shed Skin Moves: Wrap, Bite, Toxic, Dig, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab Silver (Skarmory ♂) Lv. 20 Ability: Sturdy Moves: Aerial Ace, Swift, Sky Drop, Rest, Fly, Brave Bird Melody (Horsea ♀) Lv. 20 Ability: Damp Moves: Water Gun, DragonBreath, Bubblebeam, SmokeScreen, Bubble Category:Character Category:Student